


Nobody's Eyes But Mine

by Leio_Rossi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, BAMF Gabriel, Big Brother Dean, Dean-Centric, Falling In Love, Human Gabriel, Hurt Dean Winchester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love at First Sight, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:04:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leio_Rossi/pseuds/Leio_Rossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is a rock star from the brother boy band Fall of Seraphim, but despite his fame and money, he finds himself wanting. Dean just wanted his brother to have a good birthday for once. They never expected to find the one person who would change their lives forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“ I can't believe we're going.” Sam was practically jumping in his seat, giddy, and Dean smiled at his enthusiasm before reaching over the console to ruffle Sam's ridiculous long hair.

  
  


“Dean, don't mess up my hair!” Sam protested, leaning away from his brother's hand. “Come on.”

  
  


“Sure, Samantha.” He smirked as Sam threw him a bitch face number 37.

  
  


“You know what, _you_ can't even bother me. I'm going to a Fall of Seraphim concert and this is the best day of my life.” Sam leaned his head in his elbow as he looked out the window.

  
  


Dean smiled and let his brother be. He had to work a month of overtime to gather up the money for these tickets. Sam had been crazy over this band for months and the minute Dean heard they were coming to town, he immediately knew what he was going to get Sam for his birthday. Their dad would be angry as hell and he might land Dean a few good punches but it would be so worth it if Sam could be happy for once on his birthday. He had managed to get a good deal in the near front. Anything for Sammy.

  
  


“I heard Meg and her gang are going to be here too.” Sam said idly. “Meg is crazy for one of the lead singers called Castiel. He's okay but I think Lucifer is the best.” He was tapping his fingers restlessly and Dean turned up AC/DC on his radio.

  
  


“Do you understand how satanist you sound when you say that?” Dean laughed, as he turned to right into the concert parking lot. It was already full of people and Dean scowled at a couple who were walking slowly across the road. He honked his horn at them and they quickly crossed it while the boy flipped him off.

  
  


“It's his name.” Sam shrugged as Dean swerved into one of the parking spots.

  
  


“Well, just don't say it in a church.”

  
  


They got out of the car and Dean locked the car.

  
  


“Now remember, we have to leave as soon as possible because we're in trouble as it is. Do you have your cellphone with you?” Dean asked as they crossed the street and started heading towards the entrance.

 

“Yes, Dean.” Sam sighed as they handed their tickets to the ticket master. Dean was about to say something else when the girl in charge of the tickets handed Sam two wristbands and Dean one. The younger brother looked at her in confusion.

 

“What's this?” He frowned in confusion.

  
  


“It's your wristband to go backstage after the concert for Lucifer Novak.”

  
  


“But- but-” Sam turned to Dean who gave him a wide grin.

  
  


“Surprise, Sammy. Happy birthday.”

  
  


Sam shot himself at Dean and wrapped his arms around him tight. Dean allowed it for a moment but then pushed him away, ruffling his hair the which Sam pouted trying to fix it as the line pushed them forward.

  
  


“Enough with the chick flick moment. Let's go get out seats and buy some actual food. None of that rabbit food you insist on.”

  
  


“That rabbit food will get us at least ten more years on our lives.” Sam rebutted, letting Dean lead the way. “I can't believe we're here. This is so cool.”

  
  


They quickly found their seats and Sam was practically bursting with excitement. Before they headed to the concession stand, Dean looked around to make sure their dad hadn't followed them. This wasn't the first time they had passed curfew.

  
  


He let his younger brother lead the way and he was dismayed to find it full of people. Everybody was yelling and it was ridiculously hot; he took out a wad of cash and slid into Sam's hand, screaming for him to meet him back at their seats when he was done buying food. He nodded then disappeared into the crowd.

  
  


Dean quelled his urge to follow him and headed over to the cotton candy stand, seeing as it was the only stand where nobody was at. All the teenagers looked at it like it was the plague.

  
  


He stepped in front of the stand and the guy looked up in surprise.

  
  


“Are you selling?” Dean asked, suddenly feeling stupid. What if the reason nobody was here was because it was closed.

  
  


“Yeah.” The guy stood from his chair and Dean wanted to laugh. He was wearing a fake mustache and glasses, but whoa, his eyes were probably the most beautiful things he had ever seen. They were like looking at sunlight through a glass of whiskey. And that was something he had never thought he would say about a guy.

  
  


The guy got out one of the cotton candy sticks and turned on the machine. It was one of the old ones that took a while before it actually worked.

  
  


“So what are you doing here? No man worthy of respect would buy cotton candy at a Fall of Seraphim concert.” The guy scoffed as he poured the sweet liquid in.

  
  


“No man worthy of respect would put on a fake mustache or glasses either. It's like asking to be picked on.” Dean shot back, folding his arms across his chest.

  
  


The guy laughed but nodded his head in agreement.

  
  


“And anyway, all the other stands were filled. Cotton candy isn't that bad.”

  
  


“Isn't that bad? Man, you haven't tasted real cotton candy if you think it isn't bad.” The golden-eyed guy took out a cotton candy stick and twirled it inside and with a flourish presented it to Dean. It looked just like in the movies.

  
  


He was about to take it when he realized he was forgetting to pay for it. Quickly, he yanked some bills out of his pocket and looked up at the guy,

  
  


“How much?”

  
  


“Nothing. It's on me, man. You can't pay for happiness on a stick.” The guy pushed the cotton candy at him and Dean shook his head while placing a five on the stand.

  
  


“Happiness isn't free. Thanks.” Dean took the sweet and turned to the crowd, wary. He stood there for a second, looking for an empty space.

  
  


“Hey, man, come on. Sit down.” the fake mustache guy slung an arm around him, which was an impressive feat considering how short the guy was. “You look like you're about to have a heart attack surrounded by so many teens.”

  
  


Dean lifted an eyebrow but relented and allowed himself to be led behind the stand. The guy pulled up another chair that was leaning against the wall. Now Dean was able to get a good look at him. He had long brown hair and a quirky grin as he slung his arm behind his seat. It took him a second to realize the guy was looking him over too.

  
  


“You don't seem like the usual fan.” the guy admitted, as he stood up and made himself a cotton candy.

  
  


Dean picked at his, letting it melt in his mouth. He moaned; this cotton candy was heavenly. This guy wasn't kidding; if this was what cotton candy was supposed to taste like, then he needed to reevaluate his entire taste bud collection. It took him a second to realize the guy was still waiting for an answer.

  
  


“I'm not. My brother likes the band and I just came to make sure he doesn't get into trouble.” Dean took another bite of the cotton candy. “Your cotton candy, by the way, is whoa. You need to be like at a circus or somewhere where people will actually appreciate this.”

  
  


“Thanks.” The guy laughed then looked at Dean. “My name's Gabriel.”

  
  


“Dean.”

  
  


“It's nice to meet someone who enjoys sweets as much as I do, Dean.” The golden eyes twinkled with amusement.

  
  


“I prefer pie.” Dean admitted, looking down at the guy's ridiculous outfit. He was wearing something between Mexican and Polish. Gabriel caught him staring.

  
  


“I was in a rush alright? And it's not like anyone sees me behind here anyway.”

  
  


Before Dean could think of a comeback, his ring tone blared through the crowd's noise and he pulled out his phone, looking apologetically at Gabriel who took out his own phone.

  
  


“Sammy?”

  
  


“Where are you?” Sam shouted through the phone. “The concert is about to start!”

  
  


“Going, Sammy. See ya.” Dean hung up and turned to Gabriel who was on his feet, texting someone with quick fingers. “Sorry, I have to go. The concert's about to start. I'll see you around.”

  
  


“I'm sure you will. I have to go to. It was nice meeting you, Dean.” Gabriel winked, leaning in for a quick hug and left the booth, Dean feeling oddly flustered. He fought the blush on his face and briskly walked to the arena.

 

It wasn't until he was sliding into the chair next to Sam that he realized there was a five dollar bill in his pocket and he had to choke back a laugh as he saw that Gabriel had slid a note with it.

_Happiness is free. Call me sometime._

_~Gabriel_

There was a number written underneath it, and Dean quickly took out his phone and texted the number.

  
  


_That was awfully sneaky._

  
  


_**Making life a little more interesting. ;) Dean, right?** _

  
  


_Have you given your phone number to anyone else in the last five minutes?_

  
  


_**Just making sure. Txt u later.** _

  
  


Dean smiled and then the band began getting on the stage.

  
  


“Thank you so much, Dean.” Sam shouted as the crowd began to yell. One of the lead singers got the mic and Dean froze as he saw the guy walk towards the front of the stage with a gait similar to the one he had seen just minutes ago. Except this guy was wearing all black and had his hair stylishly made. The cameras came on beside the stage and his golden eyes were unmistakable.

  
  


“How is everyone doing tonight? Well, get ready for a little happiness.” Gabriel yelled to the crowd, his golden eyes sparkling with mischief.

  
  



	2. Backstage Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet John Fucking Winchester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, bonjour, guys. I really like this fic and I only wish I had internet at home so I could update easier. And yeah, it's kind of (a freaking lot) late. Whoopsies. Oh and I've never been to a concert so if there are any betas out there with concert experience or just some pointers on concert knowhow, it would be much appreciated.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

       The concert was a huge success and everyone was screaming and singing along, jumping as they crowded the front and Dean let Sammy go with a grin on his face. Dean wasn't going to admit it but he ended up liking most of the songs. The singers would take turns singing and playing instruments, so for example, while Gabriel was singing, the rest would play the instruments. There was a few by Lucifer and Michael that made him cringe but for the most part the songs were pretty good.

 

       There was a blue eyed singer who Sam later told him was Castiel and his songs were full of guilt and betrayal. Dean understood the lyrics almost too well. It seemed odd that this naive looking guy would be able to sing about letting down his family and never being good enough but at the same time, it seemed completely appropriate.

 

       It was Gabriel who captured his attention most though. There was no self consciousness in any of his actions and Dean was entranced by his voice. It drew him in and made him feel the emotion of the songs, which mostly consisted of heartbreak and pain. Some of his songs centered around a girl who had left him because she didn't want to leave the high life.

       

       It was over far too soon and Dean found himself in shock as the last song was sung by Balthazar who had up until now played the percussion.

 

       Sam came back to his seat for this song and he had a blissed look on his face that for a second Dean became worried that someone had given him something. He swore to god that if some junkie gave his brother something, he would not be held responsible for his actions.

 

       “This all seems like a dream.” Sam chuckled as he sat down. Dean relaxed as he realized that the expression was just because of the situation and sat down with him.

 

       “It's not over yet. Don't forget. You have your one on one with the devil.” Dean smirked and Sam elbowed him as he grabbed for the bag of M&M's in his backpack.

 

       “You know, his name isn't actually Lucifer, right?” Sam said as he looked up at the stage, watching Balthazar run across the stage as he sang, letting all the people in the front touch him as he passed by.

       

       “I'd be worried about what kind of parents he had if his name was Lucifer.”

 

       “Get this, it's actually his middle name.” the younger boy smiled. Dean turned his head incredulously at Sam who laughed at him, nodding.

 

       “You're kidding.”

 

       “Nope. All of their middle names are their stage names. Their parents were angel fanatics.”

 

       Before Dean could retort something about them, the song ended and the crowd screamed, drowning out all other noises. Sam joined in, standing up with his head thrown back. Dean smiled at his brother's enthusiasm even after the whole concert. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he took it out and froze as he saw he had three missed messages.

 

       

       From: Dad

       8:11 PM

       Where are you? You should've been home ten minutes ago with Sam. You said you were only going to the park.

       

       From: Dad

       8:42 PM

       It has been thirty minutes and if I have to wait even five more minutes I will use your GPS and track you down and drag you home if I have to.

 

       From: Dad

       8:50

       I'm disappointed that this is the kind of brother you turned out to be.

 

        “Shit.” Dean whispered and looked at his watch. It was 9:15 and if it took thirty minutes to get here, that meant they still had 15 minutes for Sammy to go to the backstage meet and greet. Dean stuffed all their candies and stuff they had taken out during the concert back into the backpack and tugged at Sam to stand up.

 

       “What? Where are we going, Dean?” Sam asked frowning but going with him.

 

       “Dad found us, and he's going to be here in like 15 minutes. You need to be the first one in line at the backstage line so that we can leave before he comes. Sorry, Sammy, but we have to rush.” Dean gave him an apologetic smile but the young Winchester nodded his head determinedly and followed him as he weaved through the standing people and headed for the stage from the side. He had come to one of the concerts before and the line had always been on this side. There were two guards waiting there and they frowned at Dean and Sam as they approached.

 

       “Hi, we're here to see Lucifer. Backstage pass.” Dean pointed to Sam's wrist which had the extra wristband.

 

       The two guards looked at each other then one of them took out their walkie talkie and asked whoever was on the other side if they were letting in backstage visitors yet.

 

       “Wait five more minutes for them to get ready. Then we can let you in.”

 

       The Winchester brothers nodded and took a step back. Dean kept a nervous eye on his phone's time. It seemed to take a lifetime before they heard the band members saying goodbye to everyone and exiting the stages. The two guards motioned for them to hand over their backpacks and they looked through them before returning it to them.

 

       “He's the only one that will see him. You will wait in the hallway.” One of them said and stepped to the side, letting them in the hallway where a girl smiled at them and told them which door would be Lucifer's.

 

       “The door won't open for at least five minutes; the singers need to get ready.” She smiled apologetically. Sam smiled and waved her off with a small thanks even though his eyes conveyed the worry that was going through his head. Dean scowled; this was supposed to be a day that Sam didn't have to worry about their father.

 

       “Don't worry, Sammy. We have time.” Dean said with a smile and a hand on his shoulder and Sam gave him a reassured grin. But the honest truth was that they were probably  barely going to manage to slip by their dad. Dean leaned against the wall as more people began trickling in, which was good, because if their dad did come before they left, they at least would have a crowd advantage.

 

       Sam had begun talking to one of the girls that had gotten in line behind them, and Dean let them be. He took out his phone and hesitantly opened the conversation with Gabriel.

 

       I think I may be a fan now. -D.

       

       Dean clicked send before he could regret it and shoved his phone in his jacket, only to feel it buzz almost seconds later.

 

       Of cotton candy or Fall of Seraphim? -G.

 

       Dean smiled.

 

       Both. -D.

 

       Well, that's a relief. It's good to know you have taste. -G.

 

       There was second before a second message came in.

 

       I hope the whole being a star doesn't bother you, Dean-o. -G.

 

       Nope. -D.

 

       Then you wouldn't mind meeting me backstage? -G.

 

       I'm not some groupie. -D.

 

       Obviously. What kind of groupie eats cotton candy at FOS concert? -G.

 

       Apparently none. But I can't anyway. Brother has backstage and we have to leave right after. -D.

 

       Then I'll come to you. -G.

 

       Before Dean could tell him not to, the door that led to Lucifer's backstage room opened and Sam gripped his arm tight in excitement. Dean chuckled and clapped him on his back.

       

       “Okay, everyone without a bracelet, please step out of the line. Everyone else who is here to see Lucifer, come in. Up to three items for him to sign are allowed. Any bags or backpacks must be left outside.” One of the coordinators said as he opened the door and everyone scrambled to make a line. Sam gave Dean his backpack but not before reaching into it and pulling out a faded T-shirt that Dean had seen him wear since he began liking Fall of Seraphim. He closed the backpack then pulled Dean into a tight hug with almost watery eyes.

 

       “Thank you, Dean.” He breathed.

 

       “Sure, Sammy.” Dean smiled and pulled back, pushing him into the line again. “Just remember that we don't have that much time.” Sammy nodded and went into the room.

 

       Dean sighed in relief. Now that Sam was in there, even if their Dad did show up, he wouldn't be able to go in there. With that he went to go sit on the opposite wall, where all the other people who didn't have the pass were waiting. He put down the backpacks and sat down, leaning his head against the wall with a relieved sigh.

 

       He jumped at the buzz he felt in his jacket and he scrambled to take his phone out of his pocket. His eyes closed as he saw it was his dad calling him. He was inside already and must be close. Dean looked through Sam's backpack and quickly put on one of the Fall of Seraphim caps he saw and tilted his head down.

 

       “I need to get by. My two sons are in there and they need to come home.” Dean could hear his father's voice and he turned away from the direction he heard it from and began walking down the hallway where there were fewer people but a greater crowd between him and his father. He turned the corner into one of the empty hallways.

 

       Just as he was sure that he had lost him, a hand suddenly grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around, shoving him into the wall and making him drop the backpacks.

 

       “This is how you're going to influence your brother? By taking him to rundown concerts that support rebellion and disorder. I trained you better than this, Dean.” John Winchester looked beyond angry, and Dean felt honestly terrified for his life. He hadn't seen that look since he was little when he didn't understand Dad's new rules of how things were going to be run after his mother's death.

 

       “Dad, it's Sam's birthday, and he loves this band.” Dean tried to protest but found himself spinning to the ground with his cheek drumming with pain of his dad's punch. He put a shocked hand to his mouth as blood dripped onto the floor.

 

       “Don't you talk back to me, boy. You never do as you're told and now you're showing Sammy that he can do whatever the hell he wants.” His father snarled. “Well, guess what, Dean, when we get home, I'll show you what happens when you go behind my back.” He grabbed Dean by the front of his shirt and pulled him up, slamming him back into the wall. Dean groaned as his breath left him. John hit him in the face twice, making Dean's ears ring as his head hit the wall. The blond tried to listen to what his dad was saying but it was all drowned out by a high ringing noise. He saw his dad's fist begin to raise again and closed his eyes in preparation, but the punch never came.

 

       “....-ean?! Hey, back the fuck off!” Gabriel? Dean's eyes shot open and he saw Gabriel standing behind his dad with an angry look on his face as he pulled John's shoulder back. Dean moved quickly and got between his father and Gabriel, stumbling a little.

 

       “Dad, don't hurt him.” Dean's words were slurred slightly due to one of the punches having split his lip.

 

       “Dad?” Gabriel said behind him in shock. “Dean, get out of the way. I've already called security.”

 

       Dean met his dad's eyes with slight fear at how much anger there was in them. He was going to die.

 

       “Dean!” Gabriel yelled and John suddenly came at Dean who pushed Gabriel back before accepting the punch at his chest with a stumble backward. Pain traveled all throughout his chest and he struggled to breathe. John grabbed his shirt again but Gabriel hit him hard before he could land another punch on Dean, causing the older man to stumble back in surprise as blood welled up on his upper lip.

 

       “No, Gabriel, go away. He'll hurt you.” Dean panted, trying to push him away, but the golden eyed singer just looked at him with furious eyes and shook his head.

 

       “If you think I'm going to leave you to get hurt, I pity your view of the average man.” A group of armed men emerged from the crowd and Gabriel turned to them.

 

       “Arrest this man. He's assaulted this man next to me and myself.”

 

       It took five of them to get Dean's father down and they led him away with him screaming at Dean. The crowd made a path for them to take him away, but Dean stayed in the deserted hallway, leaning against the wall.

 

       Gabriel turned to Dean who was looking away from him as he wiped the blood off his face. There was something about Dean's resigned expression that made Gabriel want to tell them to bring Dean's father back so he could do a bit more damage himself, but right now, especially with the nasty split lip Dean was sporting, what really mattered was making sure Dean was alright.

 

       “Dean, are you okay? Let's go get you bandaged up.” Gabriel put a hand on Dean's shoulder. There was an entire crowd looking at them now and Gabriel knew that Dean was embarrassed by it. There were stares and pictures being taken.

 

       “I'm fine.” Dean shook off the hand and looked away from Gabriel.

 

       “I hate to break it to you, Dean-o, but your pretty face is looking pretty bad. There's a first aid kit in my room.” Gabriel said.

 

       “I need to find Sammy.” Dean turned away from the singer only to stumble and Gabriel quickly moved to catch him.

 

       “Hey, big guy, why don't we take it one step at a time. Let's fix you up then we can go find your brother, Sammy.” Gabriel said as he helped Dean straighten up. He grabbed his arm and began leading him to his room. Dean's eye was swelling up and with every passing second, more blood seemed to come out of his mouth, despite him wiping it away.

 

       “Hey, Gabriel, could you sign this?” A dark haired girl asked, shoving a piece of paper in front of him just as they were about to get inside the door. Gabriel turned incredulously at the girl and her life was saved by his brother.

 

       “Gabriel, what happened?” a deep voice came from their left and Dean looked up to find himself eye to eye with the blue eyed singer... Cas something. Neither of them looked away and Cas frowned at Dean’s bloodied face.

 

       “Um, excuse me, Gabriel? I've been waiting in the line for like an hour.” The girl said with a pout on her face as she took a step towards Gabriel.

 

       “Dude, really? He’s bleeding. And it’s only been like half an hour. Back off.” There was redhead suddenly standing between Gabriel and the fan. “You’ll meet with Gabriel. There’s no time limit, so you can wait the fuck in line.”

 

       Gabriel sent the girl a grateful look before herding Dean into the room and pulling him carefully down on the couch.

 

And at that moment Dean’s body finally caught up and he distantly heard Gabriel calling out his name in worry.

  



	3. Poster Boy for Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey, hey! Wassup mishamigos! Here’s yo next chapter, bruh. (A/N Made in 2015 probs LMAO)
> 
> Sorry that it’s been such a long time and that this chapter sucks. I just felt bad that y’all’ve been waiting so long for anything.

At first, everything was rather slow. The noises were blurred and everything was dark, which made Dean shoot up into sitting position. It was never a good thing if he couldn’t see anything and didn’t know where he was.    
  


“Whoa, calm down, buddy.” 

 

Dean’s head turned to quick and a pain flared in his neck, making him wince and grab his neck and head. A cool hand cupped his face and he let out a light sigh of relief and pressed his cheek into the hand. Usually Dean would never let his guard down, especially in such an unknown situation, but for some reason, the light touch was so soothing he couldn’t help but long for the comfort it provided.

 

“Dean, can you open your eyes for me? I need to make sure that your eyes are not greatly damaged.” A low gravelly voice said, and Dean struggled to open his eyes, jumping at the proximity of blue eyes. The guy leaned even closer, placing a hand on his shoulder and Dean couldn’t help the blush that rose on his cheeks. Why did he seem so familiar?

 

“Dude, personal space.” Dean leaned back, frowning when he bumped into someone’s chest. He swirled around to look at the person behind him and froze as his eyes made contact with the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They were the brightest melted golden color, like the rising sunlight through a glass of whiskey, and Dean’s lips parted. He didn’t understand why he was sitting between his legs, but honestly, he wasn’t complaining. The owner of said eyes quirked a smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“Take a picture, Dean-o. It might last longer.” He winked, and something clicked and everything that happened rushed back into his head. 

 

“Gabriel,” He breathed. “What happened?” He turned around, hands grabbing the other’s face, eyes inspecting for any cuts or bruises. “Are you okay? I’m sorry I just passed out.” The singer’s face slightly reddened but he had a fond look as he looked up at Dean.

 

“Your father was taken to the police station, and you are safe now. Your brother is with my brother, Mark. The one who needs the most attention is you.” The voice he had heard when he woke up said. Dean twisted back around to face the blue eyed man.

 

“I’m fine, popstar.” Dean said nonchalant as he stood up, pushing down the urge to grab his head that pounded with a headache. Hiding the pain was something he had finally perfected in middle school. 

 

“I disagree.” Castiel had a cold look on his face. “Your face is badly bruised and you were unconscious for at least ten minutes.” His back was straightened and he seemed to be trying to stare down Dean who met the stare with equal hostility. 

 

"Cool down, you two." Gabriel said, rolling his eyes as he cut through the intense staring contest. "But, Cas, is right, Dean. That doesn't look like it's gonna heal without a little help." Both of the popstars leaned closer to him as they looked at the shiner his dad had placed on him and the bust lip. As if feeling the attention, the pain on his face increased and the slight wince was enough to convince the two of them to put him back on the couch.

 

"Wait here. I'll go find a medical professional." Castiel said, turning towards the door.

 

"I don't think so." 

 

Dean turned to the new person; it was Michael, and boy, he didn't look very happy. 

 

"You two have wasted enough time playing hero and nurse to this attention seeker, and you have fans that paid a lot of money to see you two. So you're going to leave this monkey alone and go do your jobs." Michael sneered at Dean and the blond felt a rush of anger course through him. 

 

"I didn't ask for them to help." Dean gritted out.

 

"Whatever, kid, just hit the road. Gabriel and Castiel don't have time to babysit the poster boy for daddy issues." He waved a dismissive hand at him and before Dean could retort, Gabriel cut in. 

 

"Like you have any space to talk, you douche. You're always getting mad when Dad shows even a hint of being human. You always put him on this pedestal and try to prove that you're the best." Gabriel coldly attacked and a vein popped out of Michael's forehead. 

 

"Shut up, and just do your jobs." With that, the musician turned on his heel and left the room. 

 

"Sorry about that. Michael can be a lot." Gabriel grimaced. 

 

"He's right. You guys don't have to babysit me. Thanks for pulling me out of that fight, but I'm good now. I'll get out of your hair now." Dean stood up, shoving his hands in his pockets.

 

"No, wait, please." Gabriel begged, grabbing his hand. "Just let us do the backstage and then we can continue. Besides do you have anywhere to go? Your dad just got arrested." Dean mentally scoffed. As if he needed his dad to find a place to sleep. There was always Baby who was the only home he ever needed. 

 

"I'll wait. But if Sammy wants to go, I'm booking it." Dean conceded, chin rising defiantly, and the golden eyed singer just smiled.

  
  
  


This is how Dean found himself sitting in one of the backstage rooms, with three bodyguards. Gabriel had called them the Enterprise unit, but they seemed to be anything but a unit. Two of them were constantly bickering, and the other one looked like one of those empty minded jocks Dean went to school with.

 

"How long do these things last?" Dean groaned, throwing his head.

 

"Too damn long if you ask me." the shortest of them said, crossing his arms. "It's ridiculous that people would pay so much to see some bratty teenage boys. Fall of Seraphim, more like Fall of Society." 

 

"Come on, Bones, it's not that bad." the blond one grinned. "You know, you're secretly the biggest fanboy."

 

"Stop projecting yourself on me, Jim."  Bones replied hotly. 

 

"If you are truly uninterested in the band, why is your lockscreen a picture of Balthazar and you?" the black haired one raised his eyebrows although his expression remained relatively the same. 

 

"Shut up, pointy." Bones flushed red. 

 

This started another round of arguing between Bones and the black haired man. Jim wandered away from them and sat down next to Dean who warily side eyed him. The bright blue eyed man seemed to have no problem leaning into Dean's space and looking at the bruises that mottled his face. 

 

"Hey, Bones, come here a sec." Jim called out, cutting between the two. "I think this kid's nose is out of shape." This seemed to be the magic words to calm down the emotional guy because the next second, there was a hand grabbing his jaw, turning his face.

 

"Don't worry. Bones here is a doctor that served three tours. He can fix you up quick." Jim grinned and Dean howled when Bones set his nose right in one quick motion. "There you go. Your pretty face is all good now."

 

"Goddamn teenagers." Bones drawled, his Southern accent heavy in his voice. "Why didn't you just got to a doctor?"

 

"Didn't need one." Dean said, gently touching his nose. "Besides, dad wouldn't waste money for something as small as a broken nose." Jim, beside him, tensed for a second. 

 

"Any injury, no matter how small, should be properly taken care of by a professional." the third unnamed one said. The other two nodded.

 

"Was your dad the one who did this to you?" Jim asked, waving a hand at Dean's face. 

 

"Yeah." Dean shrugged. "But it's not as bad as it looks. He doesn't do it very often and when he does, I usually did something that deserved it. My dad's actually a really good guy. My brother and I haven't made it easy exactly." the teenager said in defense.

 

"A good dad doesn't hit his kids." Jim said.

 

"What would you know?" Dean sneered. "You're just some stupid rich jock." Jim blinked in surprise then squinted his eyes, then he stood up and unbuckled his gun belt.

 

"Hold this, Spock." He handed it over to the one who had remained quiet until now. Then Jim untucked his shirt and pulled up his shirt, showing a myriad of faded and lifted scars. "I know what it's like to be beaten for something. My stepdad, for as much as I wanted to believe otherwise, was horrible." Dean's eyes wandered over the myriad of scars that littered his skin, recognizing the cause of some by the similarity of his. The thought that they were so similar made him feel queasy. 

 

"My dad isn't a bad guy." The way he said it was as less strong, and Dean felt like he was betraying his dad by even saying that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I'm sorry that this is what I came up with. I promise more Debriel in the next chapter and hopefully better content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! THANKS!


End file.
